


Typical Movie Night

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cas is a dork, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 23 - Mushrooms & Toadstools and AncientHere's how I imagine a typical movie & pizza night with Sam, Cas and Dean would go





	Typical Movie Night

Sam appeared in the doorway of the Dean Cave, juggling two cardboard boxes and a brown paper bag. 

“A little help guys?” he pleaded.

Castiel pushed Dean off of him as he rose from the couch and grabbed the bag before it slipped out of Sam’s hand. The couch was a fairly recent addition to the Dean Cave when Dean realized recliners weren’t conducive to cuddling his boyfriend. Sam had gotten a pillow to the face for laughing the first time he saw them on the couch. He had protested that it was a funny sight seeing Mr. No-Chick-Flick-Moments curled up like a cat against his angel boyfriend. After a smitey glare from Cas, Sam quickly apologized.

“Babe, can you bring me two slices of the pepperoni and sausage?” Dean sprawled across the couch, his unwillingness to leave the couch beating out his hunger pains.

Cas rolled his eyes but grabbed two paper plates from the paper bag. After getting Dean’s slices, he opened the second box and snagged a slice of Sam’s supreme pizza.

“Bleh, how do you eat that?” Dean stuck out his tongue. Cas had settled back on the couch and taken a bite of his pizza. “It’s got mushrooms on it. Gross.”

“Mushrooms are actually used extensively in cooking across the globe, Dean,” Cas stated before eating another bite.

“But they’re all rubbery and they’re a fungus, Cas. Fungus. Disgusting,” Dean wrinkled his nose up as he took a huge bite of meat pizza.

“Do you know how they make sausage?” Sam piped up, eyes twinkling.

“Don’t try to spoil meat for me, Sammy,” Dean warned.

“It’s ground up meat and fat stuffed in a pig intestine,” Cas said matter-of-factly as he finished his veggie-loaded slice.

“Cas!” Dean yelped. “Why would you do that?”

“Because a lot of food could be considered gross. It’s life,” Cas smiled, tugging on Dean’s arm. Dean let himself fall against Cas and began eating his second slice.

“People have been eating mushrooms since ancient times. The Romans used food testers to ensure that they weren’t about to consume a poisonous one. The Chinese used mushrooms in cooking and also in medicine. Psychedelic mushrooms also have an extensive history in ceremonies dating back to religious rituals over 6,000 years ago. Those were interesting to watch,” Cas chuckled to himself.

Dean smiled. “Okay grandpa, tell us more about your firsthand experience with ancient history.”

Cas pretended to scowl at Dean. “Don’t act like you’re uninterested, Dean. Or was it someone else asking me to recount a gladiator battle in bed the other night?”

“Woah!” Sam yelled. “Need to know basis, guys.”

“Don’t worry Sam,” Cas said. “We weren’t having sex. We were cuddling afterwards when he wanted to hear about gladiators.”

Dean flushed and buried his face against Cas. “Shut up babe.”

Cas’ sides shook with laughter. “You’re both too easy to rile up.”

Dean caught Sam’s eye and they both nodded slightly. “You better watch yourself Cas. You don’t want to underestimate us.”

The lights flickered around them. “I’m terrified,” Cas deadpanned.

Suddenly Sam flicked the TV on. “We can plan prank wars later. Let’s get this movie night started.”

“Agreed,” Cas nodded.

The three of them settled in for a Star Wars marathon, Sam covertly texting Eileen and Dean eventually falling asleep against Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
